kyngfandomcom-20200214-history
Davina Starr
Davina Starr is a 16 year old girl from the northern city-ish place known as Sanukaville. She looks like any other Sanukaville girl, what with her dark braided hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. But she has remarkable height for a sixteen year old. She's nearly seven feet tall, already 6' 10. By the time she grows up, she will most certainly be over seven feet tall. But that's not the only interesting thing about this ill-tempered, 'kill-first-ask-questions-later' girl. Background Davina Starr was born to Victor Starr and Rubiana Starr . Since her father was the mayor and her mother ran a clothing shop, they were a bit wealthy. However, as a young girl, Davina didn't act like the stereotypical 'rich girl'. She was a wild little girl who liked to be busy. She loved the outdoors and could either be found in the snowy woods surrounding Mt. Sanuka, or at her mother's clothing shop. Her mother taught her to sew and her father taught her to fight. She was a better fighter, and she enjoyed it more than sewing and baking. At the youthful age of 13, she was accepted into the Sanukaville military. When she was only 15 she became a General. However, at the age of 16, she chose to leave the military and travel Kyngdom instead. Whenever she makes visits home, however, she is still called General and treated as if she were still a part of the military. In-Story Davina's first appearance in the Kyngdom storyline was at the Ball of Stars , which took place during the Power of Hoof segment. Davina met her future partner-in-crime and best friend, Kimi Flammori at the Ball. They had a short conversation before General Mina killed Master Nova. Davina was one of the first ones to hear the scream Ocean made when she saw the gory scene in the girl's bathroom. Davina saw the scene and it reminded her too much of a particular battle from back when she was in the Sanukaville army, and she ends up vomiting. However, she quickly recovers. Davina deduced that Mina was the killer. But upon seeing Mina's wounds, she offers to help. Mina refuses to get help from Mina. Sprocket , Mina's friend and a fellow member of the Resistance, insists that Mina gets help from Davina. Mina still refuses, and Davina walks away, having given up on helping Davina. At this time, Sprocket pulls aside Mina and a few others, including Nygrune (A magician and Resistance member) and Kristjan (Sprocket's boyfriend and Resistance member). Davina eavesdrops on them. However, Sprocket learns that Davina is eavesdropping by reading Davina's mind. They move onto the balcony where Davina can no longer hear them. Davina left the ball not long after that, and not much is heard from her for a short period of time. About six weeks after the ball, the Mer Flea Market has started to be advertised. This year at the flea market, the Power of Hoof was being advertised for sale. Davina somehow obtains an advertisement. She begins to travel to Mer, a large trade city in Southwestern Kyngdom. As she travels, she runs into none other than Kimi Flammori. Kimi and Davina begin to travel together to Mer. At first, they argue constantly, but after a few days Davina warms up to her and they become friends. They reach the flea market. After a few moments of browsing, they finally find the booth selling the Power of Hoof. Davina tells Kimi that she plans to steal the Power. Davina reveals that she'd brought along two laser pistols, some of the most powerful and definitely outlawed guns. She gives one to Kimi. They come up with a plan. To cause a distraction, they heat up the argument of Resistance General Crystal Permafrost and outlander merchant Seri . They do this by firing their lasers and doing a lot of yelling. Kimi accidentally shoots one of the pirates selling the Power. While the pirates are busy, Davina tells Kimi to grab the Power. Kimi successfully steals the Power. However, two pirates, Darya and Selena Evadere are now chasing them. They flee Mer and jump onto a flying carriage. Davina pushes the driver off the carriage. At the same time, the pirates board it. A fight between Davina, Kimi and the pirates ensues. Selena offers to surrender after Davina kicks Darya in the head and renders her unconscious. Davina lets Selena surrender. After she and Darya are off the carriage, Selena yells that the dum was a fake. She also shoot one of the Thunderbirds guiding the carriage, and the reins. Davina and Kimi reach Northern Kyngdom. Suddenly, the reins snap! The carriage crashes about a half mile north of Jokull. They are discovered and taken prisoner by General Cendaren Caligo, and some new recruits, Tsuki Natsu, Ashzan Moksovinan, and Deeja Sagestone. After being taken prisoner, Davina is interrogated by General Grimm and Ashzan. She attempts to escape, which leads to a thrilling chase throughout the halls of Jokull. However, in the end, Ashzan catches Davina. After being knocked unconscious, she has her Achilles tendons cut and is taken back to her cell. However, as part of a plan to sabotage Catastrophe's Army from the inside out, Saoirse heals Davina with one of her many potions. Trivia -Davina was the first character from Sanukaville to be created. -She is currently the tallest human on Kyngdom. (However, keep in mind many of the creatures of Kyngdom are much taller.) -She was created by the author Sybill. -In the original design, her hair wasn't braided. Instead it had ribbons tied around it. -She was originally going to be fourteen. -Before she was posted on Kyngdom, they were ideas that she would be an assassin.